


Bandit's Night Off

by lastSaskatchewanPirate



Series: Metaphorical Coffee [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, dildo, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastSaskatchewanPirate/pseuds/lastSaskatchewanPirate
Summary: Trying new things can sometimes have outstanding results.





	Bandit's Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I wrote porn. And then I posted it, what the hell.

Really, in the grand scheme of things, Rodimus didn’t think he was particularly kinky.

Sure, there were some not-so-vanilla concepts that definitely turned his crank, but on the whole his desires were pretty straightforward and his turn-ons relatively run-of-the-mill. Oral, for example. Rodimus freaking **loved** having his cock sucked.

There were some that were better for the job than others, of course; the Bandit, for example, was fantastic for pegging, and visually it couldn’t be beat for the thrill of looking down to see someone polishing his knob, but unfortunately it was rather limited in terms of feedback.

For the millionth time, Rodimus lamented the lack of nerve endings in his equipment; but he’d decided long ago that even the minor risk of never orgasming again just made bottom surgery not for him. Besides, weekly testosterone injections tended to affect more than just body hair and vocal range, and while he’d never be recruited for the porn industry, his clit was definitely more of a cute little dick at this point, and he was kind of proud of it.

Okay, he was really proud of it.

Not enough to have named it (yet), but … anyway.

Anyway, sometimes the Bandit just didn’t do the trick, as pretty – and as fuckin’ hot – as it was to watch his partner go to town on it. Sometimes he really wanted to feel that connection. Like now. Like right now, standing here in his bedroom with the morning sun on his back and Megatron kneeling at his feet.

Megatron’s eyes were closed and his forehead creased with concentration, those big warm hands gripping Roddy’s thighs for balance – and because he was a tactile fucker who, deny it though he might, just could not keep his damn hands to himself during sex – as Rodimus gently, carefully rocked his hips to slide the length of his brand-new toy into Megatron’s open mouth; and Christ if the sight of that wasn’t almost enough to make him come on the spot …

… and then Megatron closed his mouth and sucked, and Rodimus completely failed to stifle a wail of ecstatic surprise, because he could feel that – not as intensely, maybe, and lacking the wet heat of lips and tongue directly on his sensitized flesh, but oh holy **god** the sight and the sounds and the sensation combined with the raw idea of it all … He was teetering on the edge of orgasm so quickly that he was light-headed with it, and for a moment all Rodimus could do was moan and shake and clutch desperately at Megatron’s shoulders.

There was a small cavity at the base of the dildo and a narrow channel running the length of it, and with a little lube on his end and a little suction on the other, that suction and pressure translated right down the length of silicone and to his delighted nerve endings.

Rodimus moaned breathlessly as Megatron settled into a freaking fantastic rhythm, and it seemed like his ecstatic little noises were doing a number on Megatron as well, based on the rumbling purr that vibrated through Rodimus from every point of contact, making his bones shake and his knees liquefy.

He managed to peel his eyes open – when had they closed, again? – and looked blearily down at the man kneeling before him. Megatron must have felt the scrutiny, because those tightly-closed eyes flicked open and he looked back up at Rodimus; and fuck all but that was a sight to treasure. There was a bright flush high across those angular cheekbones and sweat darkening the hair at his temples, and saliva was gathering at the corners of his mouth from the enthusiastic oral ministrations he was performing.

As Rodimus stared down in an endorphin-drunk haze, Megatron’s mouth curved in as much of a wicked smirk as he could manage at the moment, and then he closed his eyes and opened his throat and slid forward until his nose brushed Rodimus’s belly just above the soft cotton-briefs harness, and his lips pressed against the base of the dildo, and he swallowed …

The bastard was deep-throating him, and apparently enjoying the hell out of himself, given that one hand had dropped from Rodimus’s thigh and that shoulder had started moving in a familiar motion, and Rodimus could smell the rut on him – sweat and heat and warm, aroused male animal. Megatron drew back long enough to inhale before once again impaling his throat on Rodimus’s cock, and Rodimus managed to catch a glimpse of that big hand working over the frankly impressive bulge distorting the front of a pair of otherwise boring-as-hell boxer briefs, and that was it. Rodimus screamed and sobbed and clawed at those broad, strong shoulders as orgasm picked him up and wrung him out and shook him like a leaf in a hurricane.

Megatron groaned like a man dying – or possibly being brought back to life – and jerked, back bowing, as his breath caught and stuttered in time with the shudders wracking his body.

They remained poised there for a breathless moment, panting and shivering, before Roddy’s knees finally buckled and he slithered into Megatron’s lap with a low moan.

Megatron laughed under his breath and pulled Rodimus into a slightly more comfortable position straddling his thighs, and tucked Roddy’s head against his shoulder. “So. Guess that meets with your approval?”

Rodimus purred and snuggled closer, determined to ignore for the moment the stickiness of assorted drying fluids on the both of them. The shower could wait. Cuddles were required.


End file.
